High School Musical the tv show: The New Evans
by Vida Thorn
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay's sister comes to East High.
1. The New Girl

Sharpay: Just smile and wave.

Sharpay and Ryan were showing their sister around East High. Elayna Evans was a freshman. Ryan and Sharpay started a song.

Sharpay: Remember. We are the popular ones. Geeks and nerds bow to us. We are the top of the food chain. Freaks and dweebs eat our dust. We are the superior. They are the inferior. We rule them. The can't talk to us. Got it?

Sharpay got in Elayna's face. Elayna back up, and tripped on a skateboard. As she fell, one of the skaters caught her.

Skater: Yo, be careful, doll.

Elayna: Thanks.

She stood up, and walked to class. In class she talked with Gabriella.

Gabriella: Talk to him, Elayna.

Elayna: Sharpay says we should stick to the status quo.

Gabriella: Ignore Sharpay. She's just spoiled rotten.

Elayna: As an Evans she expects me to be a popular girl.

Taylor, Chad, and Troy popped in.

Gabriella: Look at me. I was supposed to be the freaky math girl, but, instead, I was the star of Ms. Darbus' Twinkle Town Musicale.

Troy: And being the basketball guy, I starred in it with her.

Taylor: I was supposed to be the geek girl who wasn't supposed to talk to jocks.

Chad: And I was the jock who wasn't supposed to talk to geeks.

Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder, and Chad kissed her.

Elayna: I'm an Evans, guys. I'm a popular girl.

Troy: Since when did a name matter?

Gabriella: Who do you wanna be, Elayna?

Elayna: I'm not sure.

Gabriella: Tell me about the guy you mentioned.

Elayna: He was a skater.

Taylor: You could try that.

Elayna: What about Sharpay?

Troy: Ignore her, Elayna.

Gabriella: Make up your own mind.

Elayna looked across the room. Her skater was looking back at her.

Taylor: Go after him. You obviously like him.

The bell rang. It was lunch time. 


	2. Shawn Michaels

Elayna walked to her locker, slowly. Sharpay was standing there.

Sharpay: What is going on, little sister?

Elayna opened her locker.

Elayna: What do you mean?

Sharpay: Don't play stupid with me.

Elayna: I'm not.

Sharpay: I saw you talking to Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor in Drama class.

Elayna: So?

Sharpay: That is NOT the Evans way, Elayna.

Elayna: So?

Sharpay saw Elayna put a picture in her locker. She snatched it off the door.

Elayna: Don't touch my stuff.

Sharpay: Who is this freak?

Elayna: The skater that caught me this morning.

Sharpay ripped the picture in half, and threw it on the ground.

Sharpay: Traitor.

She pranced away into the lunch room. Her skater stood next to her.

Skater: Sharpay's a major jerk.

Elayna: I know.

Skater: Wanna walk with me to my locker?

Elayna: If Sharpay or Ryan see us together, I'm dead. And Sharpay's already mad.

Skater: Yo, Elayna. Chill, babe.

A chill went down Elayna's spine as he said her name. She liked it.

Elayna: I, uh… never caught your name.

Skater: Shawn Michaels.

Shawn and Elayna walked to Shawn's locker.

Elayna: Um… Shawn?

Shawn: Yea?

Elayna sighed.

Elayna: Never mind.

Shawn: U wanna sit with my crew at lunch?

Elayna: That would put Sharpay over the edge.

Shawn: Do you like me?

Elayna: It would never work.

Shawn: Why do you let Sharpay boss you around?

Elayna: I want to stand up to her, but I can't.

Shawn: Elayna, what kinds of things do you like?

Elayna: I like skateboarding.

Shawn: You skate?

Elayna: No, but I watch it.

Shawn: Who's your favorite?

Elayna: Bam Margera.

Shawn: Whoa, dude. He's awesome. Hey, I got a board I don't want. You want it? It's singed by Brandon DiCamillo.

Elayna: I can't.

Shawn: Why not?

Elayna: I can't skate.

Shawn: I could teach you.

Elayna: I can't, Shawn.

Shawn: Why do you let Sharpay control you?

Elayna: I'm afraid.

Shawn: Of Sharpay?

Elayna: Yes.

Shawn: Why?

Elayna: I have to live with her.

They stopped at Shawn's locker. He pulled a Viva La Bam board out of it.

Shawn: Elayna, you're a beautiful girl. And you're nothing like Sharpay.

He closed the locker door.

Shawn: You're nice, and smart, and you don't care about what others say. Elayna, I love you.

Elayna: I love you, too, Shawn.

They kissed. Ryan saw them. He went straight to Sharpay. 


End file.
